


Emo Oneshots

by thnxfrthtea221



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emo, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I'm tired, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnxfrthtea221/pseuds/thnxfrthtea221
Summary: Emo oneshots including Phan, Joshler, Frerard, Ryden, and Destiel





	1. Marshmallow Roulette (Phan)

Dan and Phil sat in front of the camera on their tour bus for 2018. They were filming a video on a game Phil found.  
"We have a gourmet selection of marshmallows on this plate! There's mint chocolate chip, strawberries and cream, cinnamon churro, and my own personal creation, a coconut marshmallow covered in flaming hot Cheeto dust!" Phil smiled at the camera as Dan laughed loudly.  
"What the hell Phil?!" Dan brought his hands up to his forehead like a distressed mother. "Is that what I can smell?" He sunk down into his pastel pink hoodie a bit.  
"Right, so we're going to summon some food souls! You can get rare, ultra rare, and super rare. Every time we get ultra or super rare, we have to eat one of these marshmallows."  
"How is that a punishment?" Dan questioned, looking at Phil quizzically.  
"Whoever is left with the Cheeto one has to eat it!" Phil said excitedly, obviously proud of his creation.  
Dan groaned loudly. "Oh God no!" He laughed. "So it's good to eat the nice ones until whoever's left. You know what, I will go first because I'm new to this experience...summon!" He tapped the phone.  
A character popped up with an 'R' next to it. "It is a...Miso Soup!" The Miso Soup character said something along the lines of contemplating existence. "Wow, Miso Soup is very deep...but I don't care!" Dan quite literally yelled at the phone as he handed it over to Phil.  
"Oh my God, I'm feeling it!" Phil said, hand by his face. Another character popped up, this time with an 'SR' next to it.  
"No!" Dan mock-screamed.  
"Hamburger" Phil exclaimed, looking at the phone.  
"Hamburger?" Dan repeated. "Hamburger looks like the coolest dude on the street."  
"I'm gonna go with a mint chocolate chip just to cleanse my palette," Phil popped the marshmallow into his mouth.  
"Cleanse your palette? Phil, you do that after eating something, not before!" Dan said sarcastically.  
"You don't tell me the rules!" Phil said sternly.  
"Okay, sure, fine!" Dan said submissively like the little pastel boi he is. It was his turn again. "Please, mother of God, save me"  
"RARE!" Phil said loudly. He took the phone and rolled for another. "Yes!" It was Chocolate, a super rare.  
"What the hell?" Dan yelled. He looked down to see the very handsome chocolate character. "Oh my God, Chocolate," He said quite breathily. Phil gave him a Daddy glare and he immediately tapped the phone screen to pull his card.  
"Wait, I get to eat one!" Phil picked up the strawberries and creme. "Delicious!" He mused.  
Dan looked down at the phone only to discover he had rolled yet another rare. He sighed. "Why can't it let me enjoy one nice marshmallow?"  
Phil rolled for the last time. As the character came into view, Dan's mouth hung open, slightly dumbfounded. "That is not fair!" he whined.  
"Too bad," Phil hummed a little as he placed the cinnamon churro marshmallow in his mouth.  
"That was the one I wanted as well!" Stupid game.  
"Aww Dan, I'm sorry you didn't get to taste any marshmallows," Phil said, not really sounding sorry.  
Suddenly, Dan got an urge to do something he had dreamed about but never had the courage to do. "Maybe I still can," He said mischievously smiling. And then his lips were on Phil's and he could taste the cinnamon and strawberries and even a bit of mint. Phil was surprised at first, and Dan's stomach dropped. But then he started to kiss back. Phil licked Dan's bottom lip, asking for entrance, in which Dan greatly allowed. Their tongues clashed together, fighting for dominance, but Phil easily took over. He pulled Dan into his lap, the camera still rolling, but forgotten. Dan's arms wound around his neck, his legs around his waist, pulling them impossibly closer. Both men felt their pants get a little tight as Phil's hands trailed up Dan's shirt and rested lightly on his lower back. Dan pulled away to breathe, their lips still barely brushing up against one another.  
"You know there's a whole packet of flavored marshmallows in the cupboard, right?" Phil laughed softly.  
Dan hummed. "It tastes better this way," he said, closing the miniscule gap between them once again. Needless to say, the Cheeto marshmallow was never eaten.


	2. Story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little taste of another story I'm writing.

Josh stood at his kitchen sink, using a toothbrush to scrub the red-brown spatters of blood off of his combat boots. The water ran off of the soles, turning the sink a pretty shade of pinkish-crimson. Dropping the boots and old toothbrush into the sink, Josh put on a pair of clean black converse and slipped a shiny black butterfly knife in his back pocket, making sure to pull his leather jacket over the top of the handle. Most people would be way more careful to have a knife just sticking out of their pocket, but Josh found that he could get away from a lot more than you’d think he could. Slamming the front door shut behind him, he got into his car and began to drive. Turning on the radio, Josh flipped through a few stations until he came to one to his favorite songs: Creep by Radiohead. He had always felt a strange connection with it.  
Pulling into the parking lot of the bar, he could almost smell fresh blood. Resisting, Josh told himself he’d gotten his fix for tonight. Too many people from the same place go at once, and the police might get suspicious. Shoes scraping on pavement and the smell of alcohol drew Josh back down on the ground, and he pushed through the doors. Neon lights hit him, flooding the bar in a cherry-syrup red. Making his way to the counter, he noticed that there was a small figure in the back of the room, stepping back to avoid a couple groping at each other while attempting to simultaneously get to the man’s car. Walking fast but gracefully, Josh made his way over. Upon closer inspection, the small figure turned out to be a boy, big brown eyes and fluffy hair.   
“What’re you doing here bunny? This doesn’t seem like a place for little boys like you, now does it?” Josh asked, smirking as the smaller of the two blushed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn’t answer, just looked away. “Afraid to talk, huh? Well, don’t worry, I’m not interested in raping you. I just want a look at that sweet little face.”  
The boy gasped at Josh’s boldness, his eyes going impossibly larger as he stared up at the older man. “O-oh. Okay...I’m Tyler.” He shyly thrust his hand out for Josh to shake, which he instead took Tyler’s hand and led him away from the crowd. Josh pushed through a door to reveal a small room with light pink walls and a matching futon. A beige desk opposite of the small couch had a drawer slightly opened to reveal two packs of condoms and strawberry flavored lube. Tyler blushed and looked the other way, pulling his hand from Josh’s and crossing his arms in front of him.  
“What do you want?” he asked, trying to sound as menacing as possible. He still kind of sounded like a deer caught in headlights, though.  
“I want to know why you’re here, sweetheart. You’re obviously not comfortable out there, so what are you doing?” Josh smiled as he fingered the blade of his knife in his pocket. Wouldn’t it be so fun to cut this pretty boy open? Maybe smash his head against the wall or slit his throat and hang him upside down so the blood drips into his mouth.  
“I’m looking for a job.”   
Josh couldn’t help but laugh. “A job?”  
“Yes, a job. As a dancer.”  
“A dancer.”  
“Isn’t that what I just said?”  
“Yeah, I just find it amusing.” Josh let out another small laugh.  
Tyler uncrossed his arms to put his hands on his hips. “What, you think I’m not good enough? Or maybe you think I’m a slut. That must be it.” His shoulders sagged a little.   
“No, sugar. I actually think you’d be pretty good. I don’t think the men outside would be as nice as I am. It’s hard to please twenty drunk and horny men. Besides, I could treat you so much better.”  
Completely ignoring the second part, Tyler’s eyes lit up. “Y-you’d think I’d be good?”  
“Of course, kitten. Although, I don’t know if you’d be good or great. How ‘bout you give me a little show?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, would you wanna see this turned into a full chaptered book? I'm having a lot of fun writing it, it's feeding the little psychopath in my brain. Let me know!
> 
> -Sunny <3


End file.
